


Bubble Bath

by Buckie



Series: Prompts and Drabbles [6]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bubble Bath, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckie/pseuds/Buckie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt filled for Anon: "Sam and Raiden taking a bubble bath together."</p><p>Originally posted Feb 19 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble Bath

Raiden was already enjoying the warm water enveloping him when he heard the door click. He didn’t even open his eyes to see who it was, just murdered an “are you ever going to leave me alone?”

The only reply he got was a soft laugh, and Raiden felt the water shift around him when Sam sat in the tub in front of him. He sighed, listening to the popping of the bubbles around him, feeling the weight of Sam’s back pressing ever so slightly in to him. He adjusted slightly, his knees coming up to press against the sides of the bath, hoping to accommodate Sam a little better.

He cracked open an eye to catch a glimpse of Sam, who was busy washing himself, soaping up his arms before washing the suds away with water.

Eyeing his back a little more intently now, he admired the way his muscles moved as he cleaned himself. Sam lifted a hand up to his neck, tilting it to one side as he rubbed the soapy water on it. Some water dripped down his back, creating rivulets that dipped in and out of his muscles. His hair was loose, clinging to his neck in some places, falling freely onto his shoulders in others.

Raiden hummed appreciatively, watching the water dance down his back as he continued to wash his shoulder. He wanted to reach out, to grab onto Sam’s hair and lick the water from his neck. Wanted to make him squirm.

He reached forward and traced his shoulder blade, finger dipping in to the crevice there. Sam didn’t respond, so Raiden’s other hand joined in as well, beginning to tracing slowly down his spine, his fingers collecting the mixture of soap, water, and sweat.

Sam gave a breathy laugh as Raiden’s hands began to wander lower, getting dangerously close to his ass. “I’m trying to have a bath here,” he quipped.

Raiden hummed. “So was I before you came in here all cocky demeanour and distracting body…”

“You think my body is distracting?” Sam questioned, and Raiden could practically hear the smug smile on his face. Raiden answered by slipping his hands around Sam’s ass and giving his cheeks a good squeeze.

At this, Sam’s head dropped forward and he made a breathy sound of approval, wiggling slightly to give Raiden better access.

Raiden’s hands wandered upward, tracing every dent in the man’s skin; both natural and scarred. He lent forward and licked up a stray droplet of water, all the way up, up, until he reached the nape of Sam’s neck where he gave him a quick nibble.

This action earned a shaky laugh from the Brazilian, as his hands came up to grip the sides of the tub. He pushed his ass backward, signalling exactly what he wanted.

Raiden followed the curve of his spine with his gaze when he was struck with a devilish idea. He reached forward for the soap and began to slowly, teasingly wash Sam’s back. “Is this what you wanted?” he asked with a grin, watching as Sam wriggled impatiently beneath his hands. He put the soap on the side and collected some bubbles, rubbing them over his back before moving downward, stopping just above where Sam wanted him to be… and then straight back up again.

Sam growled at him, clearly not happy about how slowly this was going. Raiden chuckled and threw his arms around the back of his shoulders, one hand resting firmly at the base of Sam’s throat, the other coming up to hush the man with a finger. He shushed whatever Sam was about to say and spoke instead. “Oh, I’m sorry, am I annoying you?”

“Jack…” it was barely above a whisper, the popping of the few remaining bubbles nearly drowning the word.

Raiden hummed again. He liked it when Sam called him that. To show his appreciation, he trailed his hands back down Sam’s back, fingers slowly caressing downward. His hands left just before his ass again, instead going to collect some water. He smoothed the water down his back, washing off the last of the remaining soap.

Sam wiggled again and, chuckling, Raiden gave him what he wanted. He moved his left hand to grab at Sam’s fleshy cheek, the right came once more to the base of his throat. He leaned his whole body forward and pressed flush against Sam, groaning as his half hard cock came into contact with Sam’s rear end. The hand around Sam’s throat gave a squeeze as he nuzzled at the base of his hair.

He licked, kissed, sucked, and bit at Sam’s neck, his left hand squishing the flesh of Sam’s ass with every motion. He was rocking now, hips softly thrusting forward to try and find some friction against Sam.

“You have no idea what you do to me…” he admitted quietly, his hips jerking forward to accentuate his point.

Sam groaned deep in his chest, the rumbling not unlike that of the small waves that were slowly building in the tub. He turned to catch Raiden’s eyes with his and smirked. “Show me.”

And Raiden did.

Neither of them knew how much time had passed before Sam was bracing himself against the sides of the tub, Raiden buried deep inside of him. The water was thrashing beneath them with the intense power of Raiden’s thrusts.

And it was perfect. Everything felt perfect. It wasn’t desperate, angry, needy or rough; it was just the two of them fucking for the immense joy of it. Laughter and breathy moans joined the noise of the water as the two of them neared their peak. Raiden’s hand snaked its way down to stroke at Sam’s cock, only giving a few tugs before he came, thrusting backward onto Raiden.

He wasn’t far behind, moving his hands to grip onto Sam’s shoulders to give his final thrusts that little extra power. He shook with his orgasm, moaning Sam’s name with a smile on his face.

When they both came down from their high they sat in the tub for a bit, Sam’s back pressed firmly against Raiden’s chest. And Raiden held him, arms wrapped tightly around Sam’s waist.

Sam hummed a laugh when Raiden started kissing his neck and moved to lace his fingers with the ones about his waist. He twisted his upper body slightly and turned his head so that their lips could meet in a slow and loving kiss.

It wasn’t often they could be like this, what with everything that was going on; and it wasn’t often that Raiden was this loving, what with everything that he’d been through.

But when these moments came they both cherished them greatly.


End file.
